


Reunion

by windowlessatmosphere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessatmosphere/pseuds/windowlessatmosphere
Summary: Alec's supposed to be infiltrating a Downworlder meeting alone, though a few people decide to tag along. While there, he runs into someone he didn't expect to see. Malec. Oneshot. (Originally posted 2012)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 45





	Reunion

"Where the _hell_ are Jace and Clary?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm standing right next to you, Iz."

"They were supposed to be here _five minutes ago_, Alec. They could be _dead_ for all we know!"

"Stop being so _dramatic_, Izzy. I'm sure they're fine. They probably just got sidetracked," Alec shrugged, poking his head out from the wall they were hiding behind to make sure the coast was still clear.

"Any demons?" Isabelle asked, checking her side as well.

"No, just two extremely late idiots," Alec sighed, relieved. Jace and Clary rushed around the corner with apologetic smiles on their faces, panting from exertion.

"Sorry," Jace breathed out, throwing a half-dissolved knife onto the ground. "We were expecting the way to be clear."

"It's _fine_," Isabelle snapped, though her tone didn't agree with her words. She checked the other side of the wall again, pulling her head back quickly and uncoiling her whip. "We've got company," she muttered darkly.

Jace cursed, catching the knife Alec threw him and peeking around the corner as well to throw the knife before ducking back behind the wall, grinning when he heard the telltale sound of the knife being buried in flesh.

Clary checked the other side again, sighing in relief when it was clear, while Alec took the other side, loosing a couple arrows before leaning back against the wall.

"Get 'em all?" Jace asked, pulling his stele out to refresh one of Alec's runes and grinning when Alec nodded in response. "Be there in seven?" he added, looking questioningly at his parabatai, who nodded in response.

Jace grabbed Clary by the arm, checking around the corner one last time before starting to run, still exhausted. Isabelle and Alec stayed behind the wall, Alec quickly checking his watch to see when they needed to leave. "We've got three or four minutes," he informed his sister, who had just poked her head around the corner. She turned her attention back to him, relaxing since the coast was clear, and gave a quick nod.

"Can you…?" she trailed off, holding up her stele. He nodded at her, taking it from her hand and beginning to draw the runes she needed to continue. He finished up as quickly as he could, handing it back to her. "You want me to do you?" she offered, but he shook his head.

She nodded, glancing at her watch. "We should get going soon," she told him, coiling her whip around her wrist and adjusting her gear. Alec nocked an arrow, checking where they were supposed to be heading and nodding at her to check the other side.

"All good," he said calmly. "That side?" he raised an eyebrow at the strange expression on her face.

"I think I might have seen something," she lied, shrugging and trying to look relaxed. "You go on, I'll follow in a minute when I'm sure it's nothing," she suggested.

He gave her a slightly suspicious look, though he nodded after a moment's pause, checking before he headed around the corner, bow ready. Isabelle collapsed against the wall for a moment, taking a deep breath before uncoiling her whip and stepping out from behind the wall, on the side her brother hadn't taken.

"Hello," she greeted the air, looking around for any sign of movement.

"Isabelle," came a familiar voice, causing her to relax slightly.

"Where are you?" she asked, glancing behind herself. She turned back to the seemingly empty hallway, jumping when she saw Magnus standing directly in front of her. "Hello," she repeated, not sure what she was meant to say.

"What are you doing here?" he asked shortly, looking almost angry.

"My job," she answered, eyebrows furrowing. "What are _you _doing here? Am I going to have to arrest you?" she asked, almost taunting the warlock. "I didn't take you for the type to go against the Clave, especially in light of all the progress we've been making."

"I'm not going against the Clave," he told her, leaning against a wall and studying her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "They're paying me to 'infiltrate'," he rolled his eyes, putting air quotes around the word 'infiltrate'. "And since you seem so surprised that I'm here, I'm going to assume the Clave didn't tell you. You're not supposed to be here, are you?" he asked, looking amused now.

"Not _technically_," Isabelle gritted out, glaring at the warlock. "Alec was supposed to come alone, but Jace wasn't too keen on that, so we all came along. And it's not really a surprise that they didn't tell _him _about you, is it?" she shot at him, feeling a sick sense of satisfaction when he flinched.

"He told you what happened, then?" Magnus asked, sounding casual but looking anything but.

"Not exactly…" she began, scowling at him and continuing quickly when he opened his mouth. "All I know is that he came home one day, more upset than I thought possible. He locked himself in his room and refused to talk to any of us for about a week, and when he finally came out, all I got was that you two had broken up. He never said anything else about it, not even now. So please, go ahead and give me your best explanation for hurting my brother the way you did," she finished, practically yelling now.

Sometime during her rant, Magnus had stopped smirking. He was fuming as well now, though he looked more upset with himself than with anyone. "He was talking to Camille," he told her, holding up a hand to stop her when she opened her mouth again, looking outraged. "Apparently she told him that she knew how to make me mortal, though I'm fairly certain it was a lie. He went and talked to her about it, then told her he wasn't interested, though he kept going back to talk to her about me, though not about my mortality," he finished, looking defeated, as though he'd been drained of his anger.

"So you broke his heart for talking to your ex-girlfriend?" Isabelle asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at the warlock.

"No," Magnus huffed, scowling at her. "He's not exactly…_aware_ that I knew he wasn't interested in making me mortal. I told him I was leaving him because he was trying to kill me, in a way," he flinched at his own words, looking sorry. "Obviously I'm not happy that he talked to her at all, but it was something we could've worked out," he sighed, slumping against the wall.

"If you could've worked it out, why'd you leave him? Why'd you break his heart?" Isabelle asked, voice rising angrily.

"It was my excuse," Magnus said after a moment's hesitation.

"Sorry?" she asked disbelievingly. "So, you lied to him? You didn't want him to know the real reason. What's that, then? Did you get tired of him? Did you finally get over the _novelty_ of dating a Shadowhunter?" she spat at him, eyes blazing.

"At least now I don't have to watch him die," Magnus hissed at her, his anger back. "At least now I don't have to watch him _waste his life _and know that it's my fault, all my fault, because I couldn't let him go," he thundered, sparks flying out of his fingertips.

"You broke up with him _for his own good_?" Isabelle cried. "That's _not _your decision to _make_," she yelled at the warlock. "I have to go," she snapped, glancing at her watch and cursing when she saw that she was a few minutes late already. "No, hold on," she said when the warlock turned to leave. "You're coming with me," she snarled, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him along with her.

"I am _not_," he told her, trying to pull his arm out of her grip.

"You are going to _talk _to him about this, Magnus!"

"I don't think he'll want to see me," Magnus admitted, dropping his gaze to the floor for a moment. "I'm sorry, Isabelle," he said, sounding earnest before he turned to leave.

"Fine," she called after him, heading around the corner and towards Alec quickly. When she was about halfway there, she stopped, taking a deep breath before letting out an earsplitting scream. She lay down on the ground, rolling over onto her stomach before screaming again.

After about a minute, Magnus came rushing up to her, panting from exertion and looking concerned. "Isabelle? Are you all right?" he asked frantically, gently turning her over.

"What happened to me?" she asked, putting as much fear into her voice as possible.

"I don't know," he said, sounding confused as he realized he couldn't locate any injuries on her.

"My head feels funny," she told him, causing him to cup her face, examining her.

"Just stay still, all right?" he murmured, looking puzzled by her current state.

As he was looking her over, Alec came from the other direction, accompanied by Clary. The two of them were running as quickly as possible, expressions of concern upon their faces. Alec fell to his knees beside his sister as soon as he reached her, looking her over frantically. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Magnus before turning back to Isabelle. "Are you okay, Iz?" he said quietly, looking upset.

"I'm fine," she smiled brightly at him before sitting up, causing baffled expressions to appear on all three of the others' faces. "You," she said, pointing an accusing finger at Magnus. "Explain that you lied to him," she demanded, getting to her feet and pulling Clary up with her. "We'll see you later, Alec," she smirked at the two of them before pulling Clary away, though the shorter girl still looked confused.

Magnus turned his attention to Alec, who was still watching his sister walk away, with a raised eyebrow. He looked away, starting a bit when his gaze found Magnus', as though he'd already forgotten that the warlock was there. He opened his mouth before closing it, cheeks turning slightly red. "What are you doing here?" he asked, tearing his gaze away to stare at the floor.

"The Clave paid me to come," Magnus said quickly, standing up from where he was still crouched on the floor. Alec followed suit, nodding a bit awkwardly at Magnus' statement.

"Right," Alec fiddled with his bow, staring down at the ground. "What did Izzy mean, exactly?" he asked after a moment, still not looking up.

Magnus sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, cursing Alec's sister in his thoughts before opening his eyes again. "I…she…I may not have been _entirely _truthful with you," he admitted, attempting to seek out Alec's gaze.

"About what?" Alec asked, finally looking up at him, though there was suspicion in his eyes.

"I knew why you kept going to see Camille," Magnus muttered, breaking their eye contact. "She came and talked to me about it."

"Wait…if you _knew_…if you knew I wasn't lying…" Alec began, sounding outraged, "Why'd you break up with me?" he finished softly, the anger leaving his voice.

"I didn't want you wasting your life on me, and it was as good an excuse as any," Magnus told him shortly, wanting to get his confession over with so he could leave and cease being reminded of his pain.

Alec's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "You broke up with me because of _that_?" he asked, the anger back in his voice. "That would be _my _decision, Magnus," he snapped, gripping his bow so tightly Magnus feared it would break. Alec sighed, running his free hand through his hair and turning away from the warlock for a moment, calming down.

"I'm sorry," Magnus offered softly, not knowing what he was meant to say.

"You're an idiot," Alec told him, turning to face the warlock.

"I know that, thanks," he sighed, looking away.

Alec bit his lip, looking thoughtful, as though he was considering something. "You don't…you don't hate me, then?" he asked, voice surprisingly steady.

"Of course not," Magnus smiled sadly. "I told you, I love you. I'll always love you."

"_Aku cinta kamu_," Alec said softly, expression unreadable.

"I'm sorry," Magnus said again, taking a step closer. "I made a mistake," he offered, lips curving up.

"That's like calling the _Titanic_ a minor boating accident," Alec smiled as well, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Kiss me," Magnus stepped closer, cupping Alec's cheek.

"I love you," Alec told him, reaching up to pull Magnus closer, pressing their lips together softly. He pulled away slightly, only to have Magnus pull him back in, hand curling around the back of his neck. The warlock's other hand gripped Alec's hip firmly, while the Shadowhunter dropped his bow and let his hands settle on Magnus' upper arms, pulling him closer. They finally broke apart, Magnus pulling back a few inches and whispering, "I love you too," quickly, before leaning back in to press his lips against Alec's once more.

"Are you done yet or—_oh_," Jace paused awkwardly, giving the two of them a raised eyebrow. He recovered from his awkwardness quickly, though, smirking at them and continuing, "Well, if you two are down making out any time soon, we've got a Downworlder meeting to crash."

"We weren't _making out_," Alec told Jace, cheeks turning a bit red. He grabbed his bow from where he'd dropped it, heading the direction Jace had come from. Magnus caught up quickly, a thrilled grin on his face.

"Oh?" he asked casually, "So you're just that friendly with everybody, is that it?”


End file.
